Si nos volvemos a encontrar
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Arthur Kirkland era un chico con un secreto que solo su familia sabía. Pero, ¿debió habérselo contado a Alfred cuando se conocieron, o fue mejor mantenerlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo?


**Si nos volvemos a encontrar**

Cuando el pequeño Arthur Kirkland bajó del coche, medio mareado aún, pisó un charco y se llenó la pernera del pantalón de barro.

_Perfecto_, pensó. _Ahora solo falta que mamá me regañe por esto. _Sin embargo, su madre, al igual que su padre, estaba demasiado ocupada en descargar las maletas del coche y llevarlas a la casa.

-Eh, enano. Quítate de en medio si no vas a hacer nada-dijo la ruda voz de Scott, quien estaba ayudando a sus padres con las maletas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Arthur echándose hacia un lado. Su hermano mayor resopló y murmuró algo de lo débil que Arthur era. Éste oyó el comentario y sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Es que acaso el idiota ese no lo comprendía?

Con pasos lentos entró en la casa. Estaba llena de muebles ya, y parecía mentira que se acabaran de mudar.

Arthur subió la escalera y llegó al pasillo, donde sus padres habían dejado varias maletas y cajas.

-¿Cual es mi cuarto?-preguntó a su madre, quien acababa de salir de un cuarto.

-El que tu quieras, cariño-respondió sonriente la mujer. Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a inspeccionar en todos los cuartos, hasta que se decidió por el que tenía vistas al jardín.

-¿Por qué Arthur puede elegir cuarto y yo no? No es justo-gritaba cabreado su hermano Scott mientras fruncía el ceño, montando uno de sus típicos berrinches a sus padres.

-Scott, no empieces...-le respondió fría su madre.

-P-Pero...

-Scott. Suficiente-le cortó su padre con mirada gélida. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño más aún y entró a la habitación que sus padres le habían asignado dándo un portazo.

Arthur observaba toda esta escena familiar desde atrás de la puerta de su cuarto, que se hallaba entornada. El pequeño sentía como ese nudo en su garganta era cada vez más fuerte y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Él no quería eso. No quería que sus padres regañaran más a Scott por su culpa. Bien era cierto que nunca se había llevado del todo bien con su hermano mayor, pero desde hacía un par de meses su relación se había vuelto peor.

Scott le trataba peor. Ya no le pegaba, como antes solía hacer, pero le atacaba con duras palabras que le hacían sentirse incluso peor que cuando el pelirrojo sólo le propinaba patadas o le tiraba del cabello.

Los días de la mudanza fueron casi cuatro, mientras colocaban los muebles en su lugar y desembalaban las maletas.

Al tercer día de estar en su nueva casa, Arthur bajó al jardín a jugar. Scott le miraba con una mezcla de rabia y odio desde la ventana de la cocina, que daba al lugar en donde el rubio estaba jugando. El pequeño era consciente de esto, y se sentía vigilado. Estaba arrodillado en el césped y tenía entre sus manitas un palo que pretendía ser, según la enorme fantasía del inglés, una espada. Pero no se atrevía a hacer nada por miedo a ser criticado por Scott cuando volviera a casa.

Pero tenía tantas ganas de jugar...

-Hola

Arthur se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Se encontró con un chico de más o menos su edad. Tenía el pelo hasta la altura de los hombros, que le daban un aspecto algo femenino, y unos profundos ojos azules. Estaba de pie en la entrada del jardín.

-Hola-respondió Arthur al desconocido, frunciendo levemente el ceño. No le gustaba la compañía, y menos si era de gente de su edad. Siempre se habían burlado de él sus compañeros de clase, lo que le había llevado a volverse en un ser solitario y gruñón.

-Me llamo Francis, ¿Y tú? Ví que eres nuevo aquí y decidí venir a saludarte-se presentó el francés arrodillándose junto al rubio en el suelo. Éste miró hacia la cocina dubitativo. Scott continuaba mirando con sus crueles ojos esmeralda a su hermano y a su nuevo acompañante.

-No quiero que estés aquí. Vete-fue la respuesta de Arthur, quien comenzó a arrancar hierba con las manos a causa del nerviosismo. El francés, que no esperaba esa respuesta, le miró descolocado durante un momento. Pero al instante sonrió de nuevo.

-Pero es que yo sí quiero estar aquí. Es más, quiero ser tu amigo-dijo afreciéndole su mano-Estoy seguro de que no tienes nuevos amigos aquí. Yo podría ser tu primer amigo.

Arthur miró con duda la mano que le extendía Francis. Al final, no supo muy bien por qué, quizás por preferir la compañía de ese pesado francés que la de su odioso hermano, aceptó y estrechó la mano.

-Me llamo Arthur.

-¿Arthur? Es un nombre muy bonito-concedió el francés con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-respondió el inglés sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban calientes.

-¿Jugamos a algo?-propuso Francis de repente, cambiando completamente de tema.

-De acuerdo Pero, ¿A qué?

-No sé. A lo que tu quieras.

-Pues juguemos a los caballeros-dijo feliz Arthur, levantándose y esgrimiendo el palo que había estado entre sus manos durante todo el rato.

-Vale-respondió Francis, levantándose del suelo para ir a buscar un palo como el de su nuevo amigo.

Mientras tanto, unos ojos verdes miraban toda la escena con recelo.

Scott Kirkland fulminaba con la mirada a ese sujeto que se había acercado a su hermano y estaba haciendo buenas migas con él.

Quería a Arthur, como hermano mayor que era, pero tenía una extraña manera de demostrarlo. Sus padres parecían preferir, y con diferencia, al menor de los Kirkland, cosa que a Scott le irritaba mucho. Y lo peor era que la culpa no la tenía el pequeño inglés. Pero aún así, Scott lo pagaba todo con él. Pero luego le pedía perdón, también a su manera, sin decir nunca 'lo siento', aunque Arthur no se daba cuenta de lo que quería decir su hermano, ya que era demasiado pequeño para entender el sarcasmo del mayor.

Y cuando hacía unos dos meses le diagnosticaron a Arthur un problema en el corazón incurable, todo se vino abajo. El médico no le había dado más de diez años.

Sus padres se habían quedado destrozados, y le habían explicado a sus dos hijos, intentando no llorar, qué era lo que pasaba. Arthur no se mostró muy desanimado. Para él, diez años era mucho tiempo. A sus seis años aún no tenía una muy buena interpretación del tiempo. Sin embargo, Scott, que tenía diez años, si sabía más o menos cuanto le quedaba a su hermanito. Era algo así como toda su vida. Pero su vida había pasado un poco rápida para su gusto. Y no quería que Arthur le abandonara en tan poco tiempo.

Era por eso que últimamente montaba más berrinches a sus padres. Era su forma de expresar que nada estaba bien. Que, aunque no lo pareciera, él también estaba sufriendo. Sus padres le habían advertido que cada vez que pegara a Arthur a partir de ahora, sería peor para su corazón. Y que tampoco podría hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio físico. Por eso cuando se acababan de mudar no bajó ninguna maleta. Se habían mudado a una ciudad nueva para que Arthur empezara una nueva vida, feliz, alejado de su pueblo natal, donde apenas tenía amigos.

Mientras tanto, Arthur jugaba con su nuevo amigo, y así estuvieron durante toda la tarde, hasta que Francis se tuvo que ir.

-Por cierto-dijo Arthur antes de que el francés desapareciera por la verja del jardín. -¿Sí?

-¿Cómo... cómo sabías que no tenía amigos aquí?-preguntó Arthur.

-Ah, eso-dijo el francés-Vi desde una ventana de mi casa cuando tú y tu familia llegasteis. Y al ver que no salías mucho de casa supuse que no tendrías amigos.

-Ah-dijo el inglés.

Francis se fue, pero al día siguiente volvió a presentarse en el jardín de Arthur. Y así, durante una semana. La madre de Arthur invitaba a Francis a merendar, y cuando el francés dijo de ir al parque, la mujer aceptó y llevó a su hijo y a su nuevo amigo a un pequeño parque que se encontraba al final de la calle.

-A lo mejor hoy está Antonio-dijo Francis cuando llegaron al parque.

-¿Antonio? ¿Quién es Antonio?-preguntó Arthur.

-Es mi amigo. A veces viene a este parque y jugamos juntos. Y también está conmigo en el colegio.

Los dos amigos jugaron en los columpios y en los toboganes, hasta que de repente Francis se fue corriendo hacia un banco, dejando a Arthur solo.

-¡Antonio!-gritó Francis lanzándose encima de un chico que acababa de llegar y estaba de pie junto al banco, mientras una mujer, que sería seguramente su madre, le daba unas indicaciones.

-¡Francis!-dijo Antonio recibiendo a su amigo con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el francés.

-Genial, mira lo que me han regalado por mi cumpleaños-contestó Antonio mostrándole un balón de futbol al francés, quien comentó que era un buen regalo.

-Por cierto-dijo Francis-no te he presentado a mi nuevo amigo, Arthur. Ven y te lo presento.

-Vale.

Francis cogió a Antonio de la mano y fue hacia los columpios, donde Arthur se había quedado, mirando con curisiodad a ese amigo de Francis.

-Arthur, mira, este es Antonio-dijo Francis cuando llegó junto al inglés.

-Hola-saludó el moreno con una vivaz sonrisa, recibiendo un tímido saludo por parte del inglés.

-Oye, ¿Tus cejas son de verdad?-preguntó Antonio, mientras intentaba tocar una de ellas.

-¡Claro que lo son!-respondió Arthur enojado, apartando la mano de Antonio con un empujón.

-Guau, son las cejas más gordas que he visto nunca-rió el español. Esto sentó mal al inglés, quien decidió que Antonio no le caía bien.

Antonio propuso jugar al futbol, y tanto Arthur como Francis no se opusieron. Arthur no se lo pasó mal, pero tampoco bien. Había momentos en los que tenía celos de Antonio, pues parecía ser muy amigo de Francis.

Pasaron los dias y llegó el primer día de curso.

La madre de Arthur había decido inscribir a su pequeño en el mismo colegio que el francés, para que así el inglés conociese a alguien.

Antonio resultó estar en el mismo colegio que Francis, y también en la misma clase. Arthur se vio algo desplazado cuando ambos amigos se sentaron juntos y él tuvo que sentarse junto a un chico ruso llamado Iván que le decía cosas muy raras. La que más sorprendió a Arthur fue el hecho de que la hermana de éste quería casarse con su propio hermano.

Los meses pasaron y poco a poco, la amistad de Arthur y Francis fue muriendo, hasta que llegó un punto en el que ambos chicos se hablaban solo para saludarse y poco más.

Arthur pasó a convertirse en un chico solitario, cuyos únicos amigos eran Iván, el chico con el que se sentaba en clase, y Yao, un amigo de Iván que parecía temer al ruso y siempre se escondía detrás de Arthur.

En quinto curso, cuando Arthur tenía diez años, llegó al colegio un niño nuevo que revolucionó todo. Se llamaba Alfred, se consideraba un héroe y era hiperactivo.

Se sentó junto a Arthur, y empezó a hablarle de cosas que el inglés consideraba tonterías.

-¿Podrías callarte? Me mareas-dijo Arthur a los cinco minutos de estar sentado junto a ese chico tan nervioso.

Sin embargo, Alfred no se calló y siguió hablandole de algo de unos comics que había adquirido recientemente. Arthur rodó los ojos, sin escuchar realmente lo que el chico decía, pero en el fondo no le desagradaba del todo aquel chico.

Pronto, Alfred comenzó a ir a casa del inglés, muchas veces sin ser invitado, y se tiraba tardes enteras allí.

Arthur era como un reto para él. Era tan callado y serio que era dificil congeniar con él al principio. Pero Alfred estaba seguro que una vez Arthur se abriera y exteriorizara sus pensamientos y emociones, Arthur sería una persona bastante entretenida e interesante.

Y así resultó ser.

Alfred y Arthur se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Arthur escuchaba(o al menos lo intentaba) todas las bobadas de Alfred relacionadas con super héroes, y Alfred le hacía ver la vida al inglés desde otra perspectiva alejada de su monótona vida.

Sin embargo, Arthur no quería que el americano se hiciese muy amigo suyo, a causa de su problema de corazón. Sabía que no llegaría a cumplir los diecisiete, y que le quedaban pocos años de vida. Pero no se lo quería decir a Alfred directamente. Eso estaba dentro de una serie de cosas que se dicen sutilmente, y la sutileza nunca había sido el fuerte del inglés, quien decía las cosas con bestialidad.

-Hey, Arthur-dijo Alfred un día, cuando ya estaban en el instituto.

-Dime-respondió el inglés secamente. Estaban en medio de clase, y no le gustaba perderse ninguna explicación.

-He decido apuntarme al club de fútbol. ¿Te apuntas conmigo?

Arthur miró al chico, quien acababa de atraer toda su atención.

_Claro, por supuesto que quiero _le hubiera gustado responder. Desde siempre, el fútbol había sido su deporte favorito. Pero... desgraciadamente, había un pero, y éste era su maldita enfermedad.

-No-respondió con frialdad el inglés-¿En serio crees que tengo tiempo suficiente para perderlo en ese estúpido deporte?

Alfred le miró entristecido, pero no insistió. Sabía muy bien que cuando Arthur se negaba a algo, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Pero... ¿Vendrás a verme al menos a los partidos?

-Puede-respondió el inglés con indiferencia. Le dolía mostrarse así de frío y más aún si se trataba de Alfred, pero el fútbol era un deporte que no podía permitirse. El estar en continuo movimiento hacía que su débil corazón se cansara.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que te veré animándome en las gradas. Siempre lo haces-respondió finalmente Alfred con seguridad.

-¿El qué hago siempre?-preguntó Arthur.

-Animarme. Pase lo que pase, siempre estás ahí-dijo Alfred sonriendo. Arthur no respondió nada, pero sintió como se le coloreaban las mejillas.

Arthur acabó yendo a visitar a su amigo a los partidos, que solía ganar.

Fue más o menos en esa época en el instituto, cuando ambos tenían unos catorce años, que Arthur comenzó a sentir como algo dentro de él estaba cambiando. Y ese algo, era su relación con Alfred. No que se estuvieran distanciando ni nada parecido. Solo que Arthur sentía como si hubiese algún tipo de magnetismo en Alfred que le atraía, y no sabía decir qué era exactamente lo que le atraía de él. Quizás fuera su eterna sonrisa, o tal vez su gran perserverancia, o puede que sus ganas de vivir.

Fue cuando cumplió quince años que Arthur se dio cuenta de que lo que le pasaba era que estaba enamorado de Alfred. De su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasarle eso? Además, era de Alfred de quien se había enamorado. De ALFRED.

Arthur pensaba esto mientras iba de camino al instituto, cuando alguien le empujó por detrás.

-¡Ay!-se quejó el inglés.

-Hola-rió Alfred, quien se había acercado por detrás y le abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Q-Qué haces, tonto? ¡Suéltame!-Exclamó Arthur, rojo como una cereza, intentando alejarse del su amigo, pero este solo le abrazaba más fuerte.

-Jajajaja es que estoy nervioso-se excusó el americano soltando a su amigo.

-Siempre estás nervioso-sentenció Arthur poniendose bien la camisa.

-Pero es que hoy tengo un partido contra el instituto del chico del que te hablé.

-¿Qué chico?

-Ese que me caía mal...el Gilbert ese.

-Aah-recordó Arthur-bueno, pues no estés nervioso y ya.

-Vale-rió Alfred-pero a cambio tienes que venir a animarme.

-Está bien-resopló Arthur rodando los ojos-pero que sepas que no tengo ganas de ir.

-Jajajaja sabía que vendrías, eres el mejor-rió Alfred haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Arthur, mientras le abrazaba y saltaba de emoción.

Arthur sintió su rostro arder mientras Alfred le abrazaba, pero no se apartó, como solía hacer cada vez que su amigo le abrazaba.

El partido resultó ser una victoria para el equipo de Alfred, quien nada más acabar el partido buscó a Arthur con la mirada en las gradas y fue corriendo hacia él. Le abrazó y comenzó a dar saltos de euforia y emoción, mientras el inglés se moría de la vergüenza, ya que todos le estaban mirando, pero en el fondo le gustaba el estar siendo abrazado por Alfred.

-¿Has visto como he machacado a ese idiota de Beilschmidt?-se regocijaba el americano, una vez que había soltado a su amigo.

-Sí, has jugado muy bien-respondió Arthur con una sonrisa, sintiendo como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

-Jajajaj yo siempre juego así-rió el americano, mientras el inglés ponía los ojos en blanco.

Alfred fue a un bar esa noche junto a los demás miembros de su equipo a celebrar su victoria, e invitó (por no decir que obligó) al inglés a ir con ellos. Arthur se sentía inseguro al principio, con tanta gente con la que apenas hablaba y solo conocía de vista, pero al estar junto a Alfred pronto fue soltándose y comenzó a hacer buenas migas con los demás chicos.

Sin embargo, no todo en la vida es perfecto, y llega un momento en el que lo bueno se acaba, para dar paso a alguna que otra cosa mala. Y esta cosa mala fue la recaída de Arthur.

Todo empezó un día de principios de verano cuando el inglés volvía a su casa del instituto.

Fue cuando subía las escaleras, que sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido de lo habitual. En otras palabras, era una taquicardia.

El inglés no le dio mucha importancia.

Se sentó en el suelo de su habitación y comenzó a respirar profundamente, hasta que su ritmo cardiaco se ralentizó.

No dijo nada a nadie, pues no pensaba que esto podría ser grave.

Pero qué equivocado estaba.

Miró el móvil y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Alfred.

"Puedes venir hoy a las seis a mi casa?"

Arthur tecleó la respuesta y dejó el móvil encima de su cama.

"Ok, allí estaré"

Se puso a estudiar y a las seis menos veinte se preparó para ir hacia la casa de su amigo. Sin embargo, nada más salir por la puerta de su casa, su corazón comenzó a acerlerarse como horas antes, y el inglés se tuvo que sentar en el suelo a repetir el mismo proceso que había hecho antes de regular su respirazión.

Sin embargo, esta vez los latido no se ralentizaban, y pronto Arthur comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro y el inglés cayó en un estado de inconsciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, oyó como sonaba de fondo un pitido raro, y trató de reconocer donde se encontraba. Parecía ser la habitación de un hospital.

Su madre estaba dormida en un sillón al lado de la cama, y su hermano Scott estaba junto a la puerta de la estancia escribiendo algo en el móvil.

-¿Scott?-preguntó Arthur con la boca seca.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista del móvil y soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos a la cama de su hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Arthur desorientado.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Scott a su vez.

-Te desmayaste, pero tu corazón iba muy rápido y papá llamó a la ambulancia-explicó el pelirrojo.

Arthur no dijo nada, y entonces recordó de golpe que había quedado con Alfred.

-¿Y Alfred?¿Sabes donde está?¿Puedes decirle que no puedo ir a su casa? Es que hoy habíamos quedado...

-Alfred está aquí, idiota-dijo Scott tajante-Está afuera, a punto de darle un ataque de nervios. Papá está intentando tranquilizarle.

Arthur sintió felicidad al saber que su mejor amigo estaba ahí, y pidió a su familia, después de que su madre despertara y le abrazara como si no hubiese mañana, y después de que su padre entrara a verle, que dejaran pasar al americano.

Cuando Alfred entró, se fue hacia el inglés corriendo y le abrazó con fuerza, medio lloroso.

-A-Alfred, me estás asfixiando-se quejó Arthur mientras devolvía el abrazo a su amigo, quien aflojó el agarre, pero no le soltó. Después de estar un rato abrazados, Alfred se separó y se quitó las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-preguntó dolido el americano.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Esto, lo de tu corazón.

-Ah, eso...-dijo Arthur apartando la vista. Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre su problema cardiaco, ni siquiera a Francis cuando eran amigos-no quería preocuparte. Ni a ti ni a nadie.

-P-Pero Arhur, esas cosas no puedes no decirsela a tus amigos, y menos a tu mejor amigo-repuso Alfred mirando con tristeza al inglés.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó Arthur.

-Y...-dijo Alfred-he estado hablando con tus padres...sobre tu enfermedad.

-¿Y qué te han dicho?-preguntó Arthur temiéndose lo peor.

-Que cuando tenías seis años te dijeron que te quedaban unos diez años de vida-respondió Alfred, conteniendo un sollozo.

A Arthur se le partía el corazón al ver a su amigo así, y entonces se arrepintió de no haberle contado nunca sobre su problema. Quizás, si se lo hubiera dicho, el americano podría haber ido haciendose el cuerpo de que algún día le perdería.

-Siento no habertelo contado-se excusó Arthur, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-pero no quería decirtelo para no ponerte triste. Y por eso siempre fui reticente a la hora de ser tu amigo. Yo no quería que nos hicieramos muy amigos porque sabía que llegaría un día en el que recaería, tarde o temprano.

-Y ha llegado más temprano que tarde-murmuró Alfred-solo tienes quince años, deberías haber aguantado un año más.

-Lo sé...-respondió Arthur-quizás aún me queda, aunque no sé en qué condiciones.

Alfred volvió a abrazar a su amigo, con más suavidad esta vez, y sollozó silenciosamente.

Arthur respondió al abrazo y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Estaba ahí, sin poder cambiar su futuro, junto a su mejor amigo y también el chico al que amaba. Si no hubiese tenido el problema del corazón quizás le habría confesado su amor. Y quizás Alfred le habría correspondido, y habrían podido disfrutar de su amor juvenil durante un tiempo, quizás años, sin ningún límite.

-Por cierto, Arthur-dijo Alfred interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos del inglés, separándose de éste para mirarle a la cara.

-¿SÍ?

-Cuando te mandé el mensaje diciendo que vinieras a mi casa...-dijo el americano haciendo una pausa, desviando la vista de los ojos del inglés-era para decirte que te quiero.

Eso último lo dijo tan bajo que ni siquiera él mismo se oyó.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho? Es que no te he oído-dijo Arthur.

Alfred, empezando a ponerse nervioso, puesto que tenía miedo de ser rechazado, le repitió la confesión.

-Digo que te quiero, que me gustas. Llevo enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, no se decir exactamente desde cuando, quizás desde el día en el que nos conocimos. Y quería decirtelo hoy, dando un paseo por el barrio o en mi casa viendo alguna película-dijo mientras la voz se le quebraba.

Arthur sonrió con ternura y sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Todo esos sentimientos que tenía por Alfred resultaban ser correspondidos, cosa que nunca se habría esperado.

-Y...Y yo quería decirtelo porque ya no aguantaba más el callarmelo y...-explicaba Alfred cada vez más nervioso.

-Oye-cortó Arthur, acercando una mano hacia la mejilla del americano, quien se calló del golpe-yo también te quiero.

Y sonrió con sinceridad. Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa y tímidamente se acercó a la boca del inglés, dándole un beso en el que expresó todo eso que tanto le estaba costando decir. Y Arthur por su parte sintió como si todo el amor que había estando sintiendo hacia Alfred durante tanto tiempo en silencio por fin lo exteriorizaba.

Cuando Alfred se separó, ambos amigos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres...quieres ser mi novio?-preguntó Alfred con timidez.

-Pero...-comenzó Arthur-no me queda mucho.

-Pues aunque no te quede mucho. Que dure lo que tenga que durar-dijo Alfred.

Arthur sonrió y acabó aceptando al americano como novio.

Alfred le visitaba a diario, y siempre le llevaba flores.

Durante unas semanas todo fue muy bonito para los dos, a pesar de que Arthur se tenía que quedar en el hospital.

Sin embargo, poco les duró la felicidad, y Arthur volvió a recaer.

-Me han dicho los médicos que me queda menos de una semana-dijo un día de principios de otoño el inglés, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Alfred, que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

El americano abrazó a Arthur y comenzó a llorar. No quería que el inglés le dejara. Era una de las mejores personas que había conocido, por no decir que también estaba locamente enamorado de él.

-Siento tener que irme tan pronto...-dijo Arthur mientras abrazaba al americano con fuerza.

-Te quiero-respondió el americano-y siempre te querré.

-Yo también-dijo Arthur, mientras Alfred se separaba y se limpiaba la cara.

-Siempre te recordaré como ese chico que siempre estaba ahí para mi, dandome su incondicional apoyo, y que siempre cuidaba de mi-dijo Alfred dandole un beso en la mejilla al inglés.

Arthur no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir ante esa declaración del americano.

-Te prometo que, si en otra vida nos volvemos a encontrar, viviremos juntos durante mucho tiempo, y seremos muy felices-dijo Arthur antes de ser besado por su novio.

-En otra vida...-murmuró Alfred al separarse de los labios del inglés. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, hasta que el americano se tuvo que ir, y la familia del inglés llegó.

La noche llegó, y con esta la muerte del inglés. Los médicos se habían equivocado al darle una semana de vida, pues le quedaba mucho menos de eso.

El entierro fue sencillo, y acudió no mucha gente. Alfred se quedó de los últimos en el cementerio, llorando amargamente junto a la tumba de Arthur. Los padres de Arthur se fueron de los primeros, pero el hermano de Arthur, Scott, se quedó hasta el final, cuando Alfred se hubo ido, y dijo esas palabras de amor que nunca dijo a su hermano cuando éste vivía.

Tuvieron que pasar meses para que a Alfred le volvieran los ánimos de hacer cosas, pues con la muerte de su mejor amigo se le habían ido.

Los meses fueron pasando, y así, los años.

Alfred tuvo que aprender a vivir sin Arthur, pero a pesar de ello, siempre le llevó en su corazón. Alfred nunca pudo olvidar a su primer amor a pesar de que estuvo casado, y hasta llamó a uno de sus hijos Arthur, en honor a su querido inglés.

Pero la esperanza que Alfred siempre mantuvo fue la de que, en otra vida, si por casualidad se encontraba con Arthur, el inglés cumpliría su promesa y se quedaría con él durante muchos años... Y una de las cualidades de Arthur fue que siempre cumplía sus promesas, por muy difíciles que le resultara.

* * *

**Vale, soy una sentimentalista y estoy con las lágrimas saltadas mientras termino de escribir esto xD **

**Por fin, después de varios meses de empezar este one-shot, que pensaba hacerlo longfic pero al final no pudo ser, aquí está publicado. **

**Ya por fin terminé segundo de bachillerato e hice selectividad(me salió mejor de lo que me esperaba^^) así que este verano espero escribir mucho.**

**Bueno, me despido ya, saludos y nos leemos!**


End file.
